Mon futur est ton passé
by Heaven W
Summary: OS. La River du futur remonte le temps pour dire une dernier adieu à son futur Eleven qui est encore un jeune homme.


« Oh j'irai une dernière fois contempler cette planète, on a le temps pour cela ! »

Mes derniers mots avant de filer m'isoler seule dans un champs pas si lointain, malgré les protestations de l'équipage. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de l'importance des lieux, ils ne comprennent pas que ce voyage est la seule opportunité que j'ai pour avoir la sensation que rien a changé. Je sais bien que vivre dans le passé ou le futur les croisements de lignes temporelles, vous savez ce que cela donne n'est pas bon, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour être encore un peu près de lui.

Ils ont beau dire qu'il sera toujours possible de revenir, je sais bien que c'est impossible, ils ne savent pas tout ce que j'ai du faire pour arriver à remonter les failles spatio-temporelles et arriver pile à la bonne époque. Certes, ils ne peuvent comprendre, car cela fait des mois que je leur cache tout, oui oui je suis leur Commandante et j'ai dissimulé des faits à mon équipage. Ils n'auraient pas compris de toute manière, ils auraient trouvé mon projet insensé et quelque part il l'était sur le papier et pourtant nous sommes là.

Là ? Sur la planète où il est né, la planète d'origine du seul homme ayant compté pour moi. Mon échappée touche à sa fin dans tout les sens possible mais pour le moment je me pose sur un rocher qui affleure du sol au sommet d'une colline. L'herbe, autour de moi, bruisse doucement, une fine brise soufflant à ras du sol en permanence, une des spécificités de la planète, donnant la sensation d'avoir une mer verte argentée sous nos pas. Mon regard noisette se reporte devant moi dans le lointain et mes yeux se posent sur la cité se profilant à quelques kilomètres de là.

Pas n'importe quelle cité non, elle est ce que l'on pourrait nommer la capitale mais à l'échelle de la planète, elle est si vaste qu'il faut une demie-journée pour la traverser de part en part. De là ou je suis on voit bien qu'elle forme un cercle au milieu de la plaine où elle a été érigée et surtout mon regard glisse sur les hautes tours des dirigeants, d'un blanc éclatant comme le reste de la cité d'ailleurs et finement ciselées. Dressées ainsi, elles semblent vouloir conquérir le ciel puis l'espace et quelque part cela sera le cas dans le futur. Mais pour le moment j'attends le levé du second soleil. Oui le second, le premier brille déjà depuis deux heures dans le ciel, permettant de voir où l'on va, permettant d'observer les contours et presque tout les détails de chaque chose autour de soi, on pourrait dire que pour l'instant tout est tamisé. Mais le second soleil lui, ne va pas tarder à se lever et il va donner sa pleine dimension visuelle à la planète.

Ça y est, il arrive, on commence à percevoir les changements dans l'air. Le soleil poursuit sa course et les nuances varient, la cité adoptant une nouvelle teinte. Se parant maintenant d'un voile rouge sang aux reflets orangés, auréolé d'or, voile semblant lentement tomber sur la cité comme si une main invisible et géante posait un morceau de soie depuis ses sommets pour recouvrir sa pale nudité. Spectacle unique en son genre rendu possible par la magie des pierres constituant la cité et qui ne dure quelques minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles le temps semble suspendre son cours, les images se fixent sur mes prunelles avant d'aller se graver dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Le spectacle se termine laissant malgré tout à la cité immaculée certains reflets dorés pour le reste de la journée, la faisant devenir opaline.

Mais bien entendu, je ne suis pas venue ici juste pour ce spectacle offert à mes yeux depuis trois jours. Non je suis aussi là, pour la suite. Comme une montre bien réglée, la suite va être plus difficile pour moi. Mes yeux se portent, cette fois-ci, sur le bas de la colline où une maison de pierres blanches se tient, je peux voir les volutes de fumée sortir de la cheminée et s'élever dans le ciel, les trois chevaux d'onyx dans leur enclos dorment debout chacun aillant une patte relevée dont seule la pointe du sabot repose sur le sol de terre. La porte d'entrée, en bois, s'ouvre laissant passer un homme d'une haute carrure, je suis ses mouvements des yeux, il se dirige dans le petit bâtiment proche de l'enclos en ressortant avec des brassées de fourrage qu'il dépose dans le râtelier des animaux. Ces derniers se mettent à le dévorer et l'homme retourne dans sa maison.

De légers tintements métallique se font entendre depuis l'intérieur et dans mon ventre une boule se forme, ma respiration se saccade et je dois chercher une grande et longue bouffée d'air pour garder le contrôle. Je connais la suite, j'élude du mieux possible les sensations qui m'envahissent, pour sortir mes lunettes-jumelles que je met en place sur mon visage, je n'en ai pas besoin mais je vérifie le réglage, ne pas louper une seule seconde.

Une dizaine de minutes passent, pendant lesquelles mes mains se resserrent sur mes genoux, mon rythme cardiaque grimpant au fil du temps, ma respiration reste saccadée, des griffes invisibles viennent enserrer mes entrailles et mon cœur. Et à nouveau la porte s'ouvre, une femme sort en premier, suivi par l'homme de tout à l'heure et enfin Il sort, refermant la porte derrière lui. Les trois se dirigent vers les enclos, je ne regarde que lui, oh j'ai prit le temps d'observer les deux autres ses parents le premier jour, juste pour voir ce qu'il tient d'eux. Mes yeux restent braqués sur lui, observant chacun de ses mouvements fluides, je peux percevoir chaque muscle de son corps jouer sous sa peau, à travers ses vêtements oui, mais je le connais par cœur. Oh bien sûr il n'a qu'une vingtaine d'années pour le moment mais il est déjà celui qu'il deviendra.

Chaque détail de son visage, ses yeux, son sourire, me donnent envie de me lever, de dévaler la colline et de finir dans ses bras mais je ne peux pas, c'est impossible, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas bouger surtout que de toute manière, cela ne servirait à rien. Je le regarde entrer puis sortir du petit bâtiment avec dans les mains le licol destiné à son cheval le seul des trois à porter un médaillon blanc sur le front puis entrer dans l'enclos et le lui passer avant de l'en faire sortir. Allant ensuite chercher la bride et la selle pour finir de préparer sa monture après un coup de brosse. Il est rapidement prêt, comme ses parents pour partir dans la cité et comme tous les jours, études pour lui, de belles et longues études qui le rendront unique en son genre et je suppose travail pour eux.

Des larmes montent en moi, d'autant plus, quand avant de monter sur son cheval, il se tourne vers la colline où je suis et vers moi, comme s'il sentait une présence, comme si notre lien était déjà présent et fort. Ses yeux balayent le sommet de la colline, et mes larmes roulent en silence sur mes joues, il ne me voit pas... Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit mais je suis la Commandante d'un vaisseau next gen, je suis liée à lui par le psychique et j'ai enclenché ses boucliers d'invisibilité en le posant sur la planète il y a trois jours. Ses boucliers m'englobent et il ne peut me voir, je n'avais pas le droit, pas le choix de faire autrement, je ne devrais pas me trouver là, je ne peux pas impunément croiser sa ligne temporelle avant l'heure. Où celle de n'importe qui sur cette planète, je ne suis pas sensée exister pour eux, ni moi, ni mon équipage, ni mon vaisseau. Et pourtant il semble savoir que quelque chose lui échappe dans le paysage qu'il voit, sa mère lui parle, il hoche la tête avant de sourire dans le vide, de me sourire malgré le filtre d'invisibilité. Le premier en trois jours, comme s'il savait que cela serait la dernière fois.

Sa monture enfourchée, il la lance sur le chemin menant à la cité, se tournant à demi une dernière fois avant de partir au galop. Les deux autres montures prennent la même route et bientôt une fine ligne de poussière monte derrière eux, pourtant mes yeux ne peuvent se détourner de la silhouette de son cheval. Mes lèvres lui murmurent un adieu et mon ouïe perçoit un changement dans le bruissement de l'herbe un peu plus loin derrière moi sur la droite, sans tourner la tête mes yeux se reportent vers l'origine une fraction de seconde. Celle nécessaire pour savoir qui approche, une main se pose sur mon épaule et une voix grave se fait entendre.

« Allé vient Commandante, on doit repartir. »

Mon second est là, depuis le temps que nous allons de droite et de gauche dans l'univers, nous sommes devenus amis, il me tutoie certes mais il a la décence de se souvenir que je ne veux pas entendre mon nom dans la bouche de quiconque.

J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de ma manche en hochant la tête, je sais qu'il a raison, on ne peut rester plus longtemps. Des missions nous appellent aux quatre coins de l'univers et on ne peut les ignorer, sans compter que mon équipage commence à grogner sérieusement. Trois jours sur une planète où ils ne peuvent pratiquement rien faire, où ils ne peuvent profiter de la vie de la cité au risque de briser la boucle du temps même s'ils ne se plaignent pas d'avoir un peu de repos bien mérité quand même. Je me relève et sans regarder mon second, nous repartons vers l'emplacement du vaisseau, je chasse tant bien que mal ce qui me dévore de l'intérieur, une Commandante doit se montrer forte en toute circonstance n'est-il pas ? Nous arrivons enfin à une énorme plate-forme rocheuse surélevée d'une dizaine de mètres du sol herbeux et sur laquelle mon vaisseau se tient fièrement. Je me surprend à sourire, on dirait qu'il trône sur sa pierre laiteuse faisant encore plus ressortir le gris argenté de sa coque. Et dire que l'on est que deux à pouvoir le contempler à cet instant et nous embarquons alors que le reste de l'équipage est déjà en place.

Quelques réglages pour qu'il puisse décoller sans un bruit suivi d'un vol stationnaire loin au dessus de la planète, le temps que la bonne fenêtre d'espace temps s'ouvre, la seule et unique, celle que l'on ne doit pas louper pour nous permettre de repartir. Les instruments m'indiquent que c'est l'heure, j'enclenche les moteurs et le vaisseau s'engouffre dans la brèche du temps qui se refermera à jamais dès que nous en seront sorti, ce qui ne met pas longtemps. Ce qui ne va pas sans un énorme pincement au cœur alors que l'équipage reprend ses conversations, ses plaisanteries et tout ce qui va avec.

Le temps reprend son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé...


End file.
